


Elle Oh Vee Ee (subject to change)

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Bites, Not a Love Story, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: edit// it has occurred to me, two years and some change after publishing this, that the tag "Love Bites" probably refers to the marks left by lovers and not the concept of love being a bit of a bitch but, meh, I like it as is.Also, I'm sorry if you came here expecting poetic porn ^-^' This is not that :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> edit// it has occurred to me, two years and some change after publishing this, that the tag "Love Bites" probably refers to the marks left by lovers and not the concept of love being a bit of a bitch but, meh, I like it as is.  
> Also, I'm sorry if you came here expecting poetic porn ^-^' This is not that :D

Hey, my friends  
Applaud with me  
Not for the fun of it,  
Greedily, but for the  
Misery you’ll find...  
Aah, dear friend, you  
Need not the pain.

Evermore you’ll find fear.  
X marks the spot  
Even now I’ll feel it  
Cutting down the shreds  
Up, uppity, up, up! They go...  
Tiny pieces of glass  
Ingrained to a pump  
Only to tear pieces to pieces  
None of it for the lack of trying  
Eve of the kill with gentleness  
Rotten pieces of flesh...

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
